Nightmare Maze
by Arashi the Puppet Master
Summary: Kellach has a nightmare where Driskoll is taken from him.


**Hello everyone! This was just a plot bunny I had...It's not very long, but I hope you like it! I don't own "Knights of the Silver Dragon" or any of the characters. Just this plot bunny. So, please read and review!**

**I updated it! I hope it's better this time around! I hope you enjoy the updated version of this story! ****I might update it more later, if I get more ideas for it...but i'm planning on it remaining a one-shot, but who knows, when I finish my other story I might turn this into a longer story? Well, I wont plan on anything until I finish the other story. Okay, enough from me, you came here to read a story! ****Please read and review, it not only motivates me to write more, but I could use the feedback to better all my stories!**

**Updated again. Gosh I keep doing this :/ anyway, fixed some things so yea, ****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>There is a maze...not in our world, but in the world of our dreams...the maze is seemingly never ending and there is a thick fog that covers it. Only the unlucky few enter this maze...this nightmare maze that takes the person who means the most to you. Is this maze real? Or just a nightmare? Well that...depends on<em> reality.

I was running through that maze,

'Faster, faster' I kept repeating to myself as I willed my legs to go faster. I was running from my worst fear, the void, a place of eternal isolation, a place I would never see my brother, or anyone I loved, again, but I knew I had to not only outrun the void, but also find someone in this nightmare maze. The person I was running out of time to find.  
>"Brother! Help me!"<br>I heard my younger brother screams for help far off into the maze, he was somewhere in this nightmare...but I couldn't find him! I turned and went around corners, ran straight and ran in many directions, before hearing my brothers cries for help again.  
>"Brother! Please! Save me!"<br>The cries of my brother were closer now, I turned a corner and there he was,  
>"Brother!"<br>I ran to him, and quickly saw the danger he was in. He was being dragged by shadows to a mirror, a _gate mirror._ I quickly ran to him and grabbed his arms and started to pull him to safety. But the shadows were stronger, and quickly overpowered me, pulling my brother from my hands.  
>"Kellach!"<br>He screamed as he was pulled into the gate mirror, which cracked and formed a spider web pattern, before shattering into a thousand pieces after he was pulled through.  
>"Driskoll!"<br>I cried as the void I had run from closed around me, and devoured me.

_"Will I ever find my brother again?"_

I woke with a gasp and I quickly sat up. I was covered in cold sweat, and I was panting.  
>I looked over to Driskoll's bed, it was dark in the room, but I could just barely see the steady rise and fall of the sheets that covered him, he was there, he was alive and breathing. I calmed down some as I realized it was just a nightmare, simply a scary dream. A dream where I lost him, my little brother, and then I was pulled into the void and had no chance of ever seeing him, or anyone, again. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the floor creak near Drisknoll's bed,<br>"Kellach? Are you okay? Why are you awake?"  
>Driskoll was now awake, and walking over to my bed,<br>"Yea...I just had a bad dream, thats all. Sorry to wake you, go back to bed."  
>I told him, but inside I wanted to pull him close, to make sure he was real, to make sure he wasn't an illusion, and hadn't been pulled into a gate mirror. He knows me to well though, and it seemed that he sensed what I wanted as he sat next to me and pulled me into a hug, making sure I could hear his heartbeat, he knows to let me hear his heartbeat from the last time I had this nightmare, the sound of his heart always calmed me down, and told me he was there, alive and with me.<br>"Don't worry, or think to much about it, big brother...It was just a dream. Nightmares don't come true."  
>I wrapped my arms around him and clung to his shirt,<br>"There is a good chance this one will...I don't want to lose you."  
>"You won't lose me, I know you won't let anyone take me from you, and I won't let anyone take you from me."<br>Ever since he had been turned into stone statue, and almost shipped who knows where, I vowed to never let him disappear again.  
>I let tears fall then, crying with relief that he was still there, that Lochinvar had knocked the crate Drisknoll had been in, off that wagon. Even though that had happened two years ago, I was still upset that he had almost disappeared. Driskoll started to run his fingers through my hair and humming a lullaby, I slowing stopped crying, and after a while only the sound of Drisk's humming filled the room. After a while I asked,<br>"Drisk?"  
>"Yes, big brother?"<br>"The void...it was there...I can't get away from it."  
>I felt him tense up, he knew about the void, and what it meant. He knew how I would cling to him for up to several hours, because of my fear of the void actually finding me. Another reason he always made sure I could hear his heartbeat when he comforted me.<br>"It's gone now...it won't get you. I won't let it."  
>I nodded, then started to fall asleep, tired from crying. I felt Driskoll move so we were laying down, and I could still hear his heartbeat.<p>

_"Good night, Big brother."_


End file.
